Chapter 450
Chapter 450 is titled "General Zombie Night". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 18: "Watching the Moon with Professor Moonwatcher". Short Summary In Hogback's mansion, Hogback finds Nami, Usopp, and Chopper and sends Ryuma, a samurai zombie who acts a lot like Brook to stop them. The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates enter the mansion and find themselves defeating a group of zombies. Buhichuck refuses to tell them where the missing trio is and Zoro suggest to take him as a guide. Meanwhile Absalom resurrects the General Zombies. Long Summary Now face-to-face with Dr. Hogback, Nami confronts the doctor about his work on the zombies, seeking confirmation that he is truly reviving the deceased. Seeing as the "Night Attack" has commenced, Hogback tells the Straw Hats that they may suspect anything that they would like, as it is now too late for them. Hogback does, however, ask what basis Nami has for her accusations, to which she responds that she found Victoria Cindry's obituary. Hogback is flustered at their discovery of his secret. He orders Cindry and a samurai to dispose of them. Ryuma emerges from the destroyed door behind the Straw Hats, laughing in Brook's signature style. Noticing Nami, Ryuma asks to see her panties. Nami is incredibly angered at the question, but remembers she had the exact same exchange with Brook, and wonders how this could be. Dr. Hogback explains that Ryuma is on a different level than the zombies that the Straw Hats have met up until now, as he is a "General Zombie" who holds the body of a warrior from Wano Country in the New World. Hogback points out that the legend of how this samurai cut down a flying dragon has been handed down for centuries, and that the Straw Hats will not be able to escape. Ryuma unsheathes his sword, and is behind the Straw Hats before they can even react. He then tells Cindry to open a nearby pathway for him, and that he would like his night meal. The Straw Hats are confused as to why they have not been cut, and take the opportunity to run for the exit. They are suddenly incapacitated, however, as Hogback explains the phenomenon that those who have been cut by Ryuma obliviously hum for about three meters before they realize that they have been cut. The technique is called "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash" (Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu-Giri). Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Zoro finally enter the mansion after seeing that the lock on the door has been completely broken off. They notice that for such a big mansion, not a single person seems to be around, and the room itself looks as if there was some kind of struggle. Luffy directly calls Gecko Moria's name, while Sanji hopes that Nami is ok. Buhichuck comments from his post that Luffy knows the name of "the master", and is quite courageous to have entered the house. Luffy points out the pig talking on the wall, and several other "Surprise Zombies" emerge from their picture frames to attack the Straw Hats. The pirates are completely unfazed, though Luffy is visibly astonished by the zombies being able to come out of picture frames. The attacking zombies are effortlessly dispatched: Sanji kicks the face in of one of the zombies and asks of Nami's whereabouts, while Robin breaks all the bones of her attacker with "Twist". The zombies wonder if the new arrivals are crewmates of the pirates that passed through earlier, which Franky confirms as he smashes two of their heads together. As Luffy and Zoro finish off the last of the attackers, Luffy laments that they could have been good friends with the zombies. Buhichuck is taken down for interrogation on the whereabouts of Chopper, Usopp, and Nami. He attempts to convince the crew that they are upstairs in a bedroom sleeping safe and sound, but Franky refuses to believe it, as Luffy also looks skeptical. In the midst of this, they notice that Sanji is now gone. While the crew ponders Sanji's sudden disappearance, Zoro notices a few of the zombies laughing amongst themselves and deduce that they have been planning something for quite a while. Luffy is not worried about Sanji's safety in the least, however Robin notes that their time may be limited to save Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. The pig warns the crew not to get cocky because they have some strength, but becomes annoyed when he realizes the crew is not listening to him while Robin discusses the crew's next move. She notes that the zombies have no real reason to tell them the truth, even with the threat of violence, to which Zoro proposes that they take the pig as a guide through the mansion. The Surprise Zombies lying defeated on the floor leave them cryptic warnings about Gecko Moria's strength, telling them that their missing nakama are not safe. Luffy tells the zombies to tell Moria that he will blow him off the island if anything happens to his crew, completely blowing them away with his defiant will. Luffy re-asserts that Sanji will be just fine as he digs in his nose, leading his crew forward. As the crew leaves the room, a few of the Surprise Zombies inform Gecko Moria that the Straw Hats have entered the mansion. Outside the mansion, the zombies are having some kind of dance festival with a disco ball as they celebrate the commencement of the "Night Attack". Absalom enters a sanctuary, and calls on his General Zombies to awaken. As they rise from the ground, he tells them that the Straw Hats barely have eight members and orders them to catch them for their master. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Doctor Hogback uses Ryuma, a samurai zombie who acts like Brook, to take down Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. **Ryuma was a legendary warrior from the Wano Kingdom in the New World. **His legend states that he decapitated a dragon. *Luffy's group defeats the Surprise Zombies in the mansion and takes Buhichuck to guide them through it. **The defeated zombies inform Gecko Moria of the Straw Hats' entry into the mansion. *Sanji somehow gets separated from the crew. *Absalom resurrects the General Zombies. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 450 it:Capitolo 450